


Many Happy Returns

by Lumelle



Series: The Way Things Ought to Be [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Injury, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Returning Home, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is coming home to finally see the new addition to the family. Clint and Laura are happy to welcome him home, but he has a pleasant surprise for them, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note** that this contains spoilers for Agents of Shield and Avengers: Age of Ultron.

By the time he reached the ranch, Phil was just about ready to collapse at the wheel and sleep right until morning.

Of course, that wouldn't do, not the least because he would be greeted in the morning by very stern lectures about chilly night air and neglecting his personal health and really, Phil, you shouldn't worry us so. So, he just sat quietly and leaned back for a moment, then finally sighed and got out of the car. There was no helping it.

Grabbing his bag, he walked up to the house and paused at the front door. It was late enough that everyone was probably already asleep. Well, hopefully they would be asleep, and would remain so through his entrance. The last thing he needed right now was an arrow pointed at his throat in his own house.

A part of the deck had been fixed, he noted. That would be Clint, he never could sit idle for long. A part of Phil suspected it was his way of making up to Laura for all the time he had to spend away, a way for him to try to take care of her even when he wasn't there. It wasn't like Phil could fault him, really, as much as he was just slightly jealous in that small little part of himself that was not always entirely rational. He knew — he hoped — that Laura knew very well they were both thinking of her and the children even when they weren't home, but the more instinctive part of him rather wished there had been some more concrete way for him to show her that when he wasn't here.

Now he was here, though, was quietly opening the door and stepping inside, trying not to make too much of a noise as he dropped his bag on the floor. He'd just sneak into the closest guest room so he wouldn't disturb them so late at night and handle all the enthusiastic welcomes from his family in the morning.

Of course, given just who his family consisted of, this was not going to happen so easily.

He'd barely made it inside when the lights were flipped on, Laura leaning against the doorframe. She looked a bit tired, her hair tousled in a manner that suggested she'd already been to bed at some point, but she was smiling at him, the same warm smile she always gave when one of them came home. "Hello there, stranger."

"Laura." He managed a small, tired smile. "I missed you."

"The feeling is mutual." She chuckled, looking back over her shoulder. "And I don't think I'm the only one, am I?"

"Not at all." And here was Clint, Clint and someone else, someone very small lying on his arm that Phil had only ever seen in photographs, the couple of them that had reached him. "I'd say there's going to be a whole lot of delighted smiles at breakfast table."

"I was planning on waiting until morning, actually. I didn't want to wake you up so late."

"You didn't." Laura shook her head. "Clint was already up with this little terror here, he only shook me awake when you drove up to the house. No, don't apologize," she added before he could get a word out. "I'm glad he did. I can't believe you were going to sneak past us like that!"

"Sorry, I just didn't want to bother you." He stepped forward, lifting his hand toward the baby in Clint's arms before letting it fall. "So… this is Nathaniel." His little baby son. He was so little, yet Phil knew he had already missed a part of his life, his most vulnerable and helpless time. This was still a baby, still an infant, but not quite the otherworldly fragile thing that was a newborn.

"That would be him, yes." Clint grinned. "Calmed down just as you arrived, too, lucky you. Would you like to hold him?"

"I, ah." Oh, he wanted to, wanted so badly, but things weren't that simple. "I probably shouldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Laura frowned, now. "Don't worry, he won't wake up so easily once he's gone out for the moment."

"That's not what I was worried about." Phil made a small gesture with what was no more his hand. "It's just, I'd rather not hold him on one arm while I'm so tired, and this one is far too weak, what's left of it, anyway. Turns out supernatural crystallization and emergency amputation aren't good for your strength." He tried to affect a lighthearted tone, but judging by the frowns on both Laura's and Clint's faces he was not succeeding very well.

"Right." Clint strode over with a couple of determined steps, passing Nathaniel to Laura with practiced ease. "Take him for a moment, will you?" Then he came up to Phil, stole a quick kiss first of all, and then circled over to stand behind him as though they hadn't been apart at all, his chest flush against Phil's back. His arms draped along Phil's, gently cradling them as though they were the child.

"This isn't a good idea," Phil murmured without much conviction. He was aching for this, had been ever since he'd received the news of Nathaniel's birth, had longed to hold his youngest child just as he had their two others when they were small. Fortunately Laura ignored his protests, setting the sleeping Nathaniel into his arms, safe and secure with Clint backing him up.

For a moment Phil could only stare down at the perfect little creature he had been entrusted with. He was fairly sure he was tearing up, but that was fine. Neither Laura nor Clint would call him on it. "Hello, Nathaniel," he managed to murmur, almost choking on the words. "I'm your other father. I've been waiting to meet you."

"He's been waiting to meet you, too." Clint's breath was warm against his skin as he spoke right next to Phil's ear. "He's been demanding to have his complaints transferred to my supervisor more than once, but you haven't been here."

"I'm fairly sure you're not an employee of any form of SHIELD at the moment. Also, not to belittle our son's achievements, but I doubt he's quite that eloquent just yet."

"Hey, no judging. I've had handlers less clear on what they want."

Phil couldn't help but smirk. "I'd hope I've always been very clear on what I want."

"Always." He could hear the smile in Clint's voice, could feel it in the soft kiss that was pressed to the back of his neck just as Laura leaned in for a proper kiss as well.

"Ah, that reminds me." He shifted just a little, and Clint's arms mimicked his movements, still keeping Nathaniel safe. "Laura? Can you get the phone from my jacket pocket?" As she did so, her hand warm even through his clothes, he nodded. "Open it for me? I'm a little occupied right now."

"I'll need your passcode."

"Ah, right." He sighed. "It's… just type STARK."

This startled a laugh out of Clint, and even Laura chuckled as she typed the password. "Really, darling?"

"I figured people might try some form of Steve Rogers if they tried to get in, but nobody would ever suspect me of relying on Tony Stark to keep my phone safe."

He felt Clint's chuckle more than heard it. "Unless it's Tony who gets his hands on it. He's probably just egotistic enough to try out his own name."

"It's adorable how you think I'd have any secrets left if Tony Stark got hold of my phone." Phil nodded at Laura. "Go to the video gallery. The latest entry there."

He could tell when Laura found the thumbnail because her eyes widened, her mouth opening in silent surprise. Clint shifted, no doubt impatient. It was incredible how impatient he could be sometimes considering all the hours he could sit absolutely still in his nest. "What is it?"

"I… I think you should see this, too." Laura stepped over to Clint's side, holding up the phone so they both could see. Then she pressed play, and the image of a man with hair so light it was practically white started to move.

The clip was brief, but it covered everything important. "Ah. Hello there, little one." Pietro sounded tired, not that Phil could blame him, his accent even thicker than usual. "I am Pietro Maximoff. I've been told you're named after me, so, sorry about that. Right now I'm a little bit hurt, but when I get better I'll come around to visit, all right?"

Clint stared at the phone even after the video ended. "But… he's dead."

"He was dead, yes." Phil nodded. "So was I, for a while. No, it wasn't like that," he added as Laura gave him a sharp glance. "He was revived with a little bit of science and enough magic to make Tony tear out his hair." He managed a faint smile. "I wasn't supposed to actually meet him in person, but I supposed that was the least I could do for the man who saved my husband's life. And, well, I figured you wouldn't believe me without actual proof."

"He's alive." Clint trembled against him. "He's alive… Fuck, Phil, he's alive!"

"That he is. And will probably be around for a visit soon." Phil chuckled a bit. "From what I hear, he heals fast."

"He does everything fast." Clint gave a choked laugh. "Good to know I don't have to feel all guilty about letting a kid die for me."

"I rather suspect Mister Maximoff would be rather annoyed to be called a kid, never mind at the suggestion that you were the one to allow him to do anything." Phil was about to remark on just how well he could foresee that particular argument ending for Clint — not very well — but ended up yawning instead. "Sorry. It's been a long drive."

"That much is clear." Laura smiled and took Nathaniel from him. "Come on, let's all get to bed. And in the morning you can tell me all about this young man I can thank for Clint returning home."

"You'll get to thank him in person soon enough." Phil smiled, sagging a little against Clint. "Bed sounds good." Very good, in fact. Especially bed with the two of them. "Before that, though…"

"Want to peek in on the rest of the kids?" Clint grinned as he finally stepped away from Phil. "Let's go, but quietly. If they wake up and see you there's no putting them down again."

"We'll just have to be very, very quiet." Not that he wasn't looking forward to talking with the kids, but that could wait until morning. A lot of things could wait right now.

All that mattered right now was that he was home.


End file.
